


The Prince and the Bat

by V_Wolf



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Wolf/pseuds/V_Wolf
Summary: Gumball is a prince that's tired of being a prince. Feeling the weight on his shoulders grow as the days go by. His tedious everyday life is disturbed when he finds a small, injured bat on his balcony in the middle of the night. After Gumball heals the bats injuries will he release it, or will he discover there's more to the bat than he ever could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first time seriously writing Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball and I'm new to writing so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. More chapters will be posted soon! Also, this work is cross-posted on fanfiction.net.

Prince Gumball ran his fingers through pink bubblegum hair as he sighed. He felt his tension rise as he looked down at his desk and glared at the large amount of paperwork he had left to complete. Establishing trade with the breakfast kingdom had been a long and strenuous process but he knew it would be well worth it. That didn't make finishing the final paperwork any easier. Especially with Gumball's lack of sleep from his busy schedule. Whether it was experimenting in his lab to create stuff that would benefit his kingdom or filling out paperwork recently his position as prince felt like a weight on his shoulders.

As gumball felt his eyes get heavier and his body moving more sluggishly as time passed, he decided that he'd done enough work for today. He'd usually be more stubborn when it came to his royal duty's but tonight, he couldn't care less. He looked behind him dreamily and saw his large magenta, king sized bed with a fluffy pink blanket over it. 'I'll just take a nap and get back to the paperwork early tomorrow' he thought while walking towards his bed. Gumball was crawling into his bed when suddenly he heard a loud thump against the window that lead to his large balcony.

Gumball fell to the floor, wrapped in the blanket. He kicked his legs to free himself before grabbing the post of his bed. He pushed himself up and hide under his blanket with a pillow to his chest. He peaked his head out of the blanket while deciding what to do. 'I could call the banana guards but most of them would be in front of the castle or around the kingdom patrolling this time of night. There's also Fionna but she's on a date with Flame Prince tonight.' Gumball steeled himself, "I'm the Prince of this kingdom and I can handle whatever is on the other side of that door", he whispered while overcome with determination.

Using the pillow as a shield Gumball walked towards the window and looked out of it. Confused when he saw nothing but the night sky and his kingdom Gumball sighed. 'Maybe I just imagined it because of how exhausted I am'. Instead of going straight to bed he walked out onto his balcony to get some fresh air. He rested his head on his crossed arms that leaned against the railing. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind brush through his hair.

Gumball's head shot up when he heard a loud shriek. He looked around until he saw something at the corner of the balcony. As he walked towards it, he realized it was small black bat with black fur and crimson eyes. The bat continued to let out shrieks that were sounding more like whimpers when he noticed the blood. The bat's left wing looked slightly bent and it was bleeding on its side.

Cautiously Gumball touched the wing to assess how bad the damage was. The bat hissed and narrowed it's eyes as it tried to move away from his hand. "It's alright, I'm just trying to see how bad your injuries are. I won't hurt you." Gumball knew the bat couldn't understand him but it felt like the right thing to do. Gumball was surprised when the bat seemed to still for a moment considering his words before relaxing against the balcony floor. Gumball dismissed it was the bat being exhausted before continuing to assess the wing and the other injuries.

After finishing his assessment Gumball decided that the bat was in no condition to fly back to wherever it came from. Gumball looked at the bat with sympathy as he realized how cold it was and saw the bat curl in a ball for warmth. "I have no choice but to treat your injuries, I can't just leave you out here to die" he said softly. The bat gave no response but to continue laying on the balcony with it's eyes closed.

Gumball carefully lifted the bat, noticing that it didn't even fill his hands that were cupped together. He put it on top of the pillow he'd foolishly been using as a shield. As he headed inside he thought, 'I'll take cake of this bat until it feels better and release it. Maybe I'll feel less lonely with someone else around.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball becomes closer to the bat he found on his balcony.

"Come back here before you get hurt! Your wing isn't even fully healed you menace." Gumball struggled to catch his breath as he ran around his kitchen in an attempt to catch the bat. He was completely baffled and slightly impressed on how the bat not only managed to escape it's cage, but get to the kitchen with one broken wing.

The bat completely ignored Gumball, continuing to wreak havoc in the kitchen made up of shades of pink. Knocking down hanging pots and pans and spilling leftover ingredients from his latest creation that was in the oven.

"Do you enjoy upsetting me? You remind me of someone I use to know." He huffed as he came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen. Bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He looked over to the small bat that was sitting in one of the knocked over pots on top of the counter. He felt, no, he knew the bat was taunting him. Was it even smirking?! Gumball raised his hand to brush his ruined hair back into it's usual up-do while he stood up straight.

"Alright, let's make an arrangement. I'll stop putting you in the cage-which in my defense was the comfiest cage in this kingdom-if you make an effort to be less of a butt."

He waited for a response because at this point, he was half expecting one. In the few days the bat had stayed in his castle he'd come to realize that the bat could understand him. The scientist in him wanted to run a few tests, but the logical side reasoned it wasn't uncommon for animals in Aaa to understand other species. One of the wonders of living in a post-apocalyptic world.

Before Gumball could dwell to deeply on that thought, the oven timer dinged. "Oh! My macaroons are done," He said excitedly as he walked over to take them out of the oven.

Gumball rushed over to stand in front of his oven. He bent over and opened the oven before grabbing the metal tray. "Ouch! Dang it. I forgot my oven mites". Gumball heard a nasally chuckle behind him as he put on his mites and set the tray on the counter. "I don't find what's so funny about me burning my hand", he said while leveling a glare at the bat.

"Oh! I just remembered the special ingredient I used. Would you like to hear about it? I suppose you can't respond to that. You're a bat. I'm talking to a bat. I need more friends. Gumball sighed deeply and looked over to the bat that was giving him a look that was close to pity. "I deserve that".

Gumball placed the tray next to the pot the small bat was still laying in. As Gumball noticed the bat was laying it's head on the pots edge with it's head tilted towards him, he thought it was rather cute. The way the bat gave him his full attention because it chose to and not because it was one of his citizens or guards was something he didn't experience often. It was nice. The bat twitched it's ears as it continued to watched gumball, patiently waiting for him to continue his story.

"Back to the story! The ingredient I got were glow berries. There from lumpy space and when added to my recipe they make my gray macarons turn into a vibrant, almost glowing reddish-pink color!". The bat leaned over to smell the macaroons before scrunching it's face up and hissing. "What? You don't like things that are sweet. Is that why you run from me?" Gumball teased as he watched the bat pout.

"Would you like to try one?" He teasingly waved one macaroon in front of the bats face. The bat hesitated for a moment, seeming to consider the offer. In the next moment the bat was opening it's mouth and extending it's fangs. Leaning over the pot and sinking its fangs into the sweet treat, draining the red in one sitting.

His eyes widened and his body stilled as he watched something that was familiar but completely different. "You drink red! I thought that was just a vampire thing! Or, rather, a Marshall Lee thing." In Gumball's shock he didn't notice that the bat's flinch at the mention of the vampire. Gumball gave the bat another macaroon as he processed the new information. He took a mental note to do some research later on bat's diets.

"You share many similarities to him. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Marshall," Gumball chuckled as he reached for the bat's ears, trying to flatten them to it's head. "Your both mischievous, grumpy and rowdy but there is one thing that separates you from that pesky vampire. Your much more pleasant company to have around."

The bat made a sound that sounded like a suppressed laugh. "Again, I don't see what's so amusing." Gumball picked up one of his macarons and ate it as he contemplated something. It seems you'll be here for a while, I should give you a name other than bat or menace," he said while picking up another macaroon.

"How about Marshy," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of The Prince and the Bat! I'm enjoying writing this story so another chapter will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

 As he looked out at his kingdom from his balcony he sighed. He saw the sun peeking out from the mountains in the distance. Signaling that it was the start of another day. The prince wasn’t so pleased with this but his citizens seemed to disagree. He saw a couple having a picnic in a distant field filled with gumdrop flowers swaying in the breeze. A group of children laughing as they played what seemed like tag and two of his banana guards chatting while they did there morning patrol around his kingdom.    
   
Usually he would have been overjoyed to see his kingdom and citizens doing well but now he didn’t know what to feel. Was he envious that he too couldn't go out and enjoy the day? Was he angry that he felt trapped in his castle? Or was he upset with himself for accepting that this was just his life? He didn’t really want to ponder to deeply on any of those thoughts.    
   
He shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked back inside his room to get ready for the day. None of those thoughts matter anyway when there is a kingdom to run.    
   
He walked towards the restroom connected to his room and yawned as he went to stand in front of the large mirror over his sink. He reached for his toothbrush and just as he was about to begin brushing, he noticed his reflection in the mirror. 

He stood frozen, rooted to his spot as his eyes widened in horror. He felt his heart skip a beat and his toothbrush fall from his grasp as he really took in his reflection.    
   
He ran his hands hesitantly through his hair as he tried to process the drastic change to it. His once bubblegum pink hair was now a shocking white. He turned his head in different directions as he thought of what could have possibly removed his precious shade of pink from h- 

“Marshall!,” He yelled while rushing into his room to find the bat.  

- 

As he ran through the vast hallways of his castle in search of the menace he cursed under his breath. “When I find that bat he’s going to pay for what he did to my hair,” he mumbled while he continued running through the halls. Occasionally opening doors to quickly check inside rooms. “Why does this preposterous castle have to be so big!”   
   
As he rounded a corner he bumped into something and heard a shriek. He stopped in his tracks and looked down to see butterscotch butler laying on floor. “Oh, my goodness! Pardon me butterscotch butler. In my rush to find that menace I wasn’t paying attention,” he said while reaching down to help her stand up.  

“It is alright my highness but I must ask, why where you in such....” The question she was about to ask escaped her mind as she took in the white hair and the disheveled appearance of the prince. The dark circles under his eyes, his messy white hair partly covering his eyes and the dreariness that radiated from him.    
   
“My prince, perhaps you should take a break from your royal duties. You seem to be... not in the best state to complete them,” she said warily with a concerned expression on her face.    
   
“That’s absurd! I can’t just take a break. I have to many things to do. Experiments to conduct, royal meetings to attend, paperwork to fill, citizens to protect.” As he continued down his list, he felt his responsibilities weighing him down a little more after each word he spoke.  

Butterscotch butler cleared her throat before speaking, getting the attention of the prince. “You are in no condition to continue your duties. It will benefit yourself and the kingdom if you take a break for a while,” she said sternly as she gazed at the prince with a hardened expression.  

He thought about countering the butler but he could see that he wouldn’t win this argument.  

“Fine,” he mumbled feeling resigned.  

She smirked in triumph, patting the prince's arm as she walked by to continue on with her day.  

- 

He came to stand in the main hall that was located behind the large chocolate doors that served as the front entrance of his castle. He was tired from searching the whole castle for Marshy and was just about to give up when something in the corner of his vision caught his eye. He turned his head to look at the magenta couch that was in the corner of the room and saw the small bat napping on the couch.    
   
He walked towards the couch and slumped on it dejectedly when he reached it. He observed the bat peacefully resting on the couch next to him for a moment. As he looked at Marshy, he could easily admit to himself that the bat was a bit to much to deal with at times. Although he could argue that his life had definitely become more interesting since the bat moved in. Before attempting to wake the bat up he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. He enjoyed the company of the bat and would even go as far as consider Marshy a friend. 

Marshy... Marshy... Wake up you pain in my existence,” he said feeling defeated while he gently shook the bat awake. The bat finally stirred awake after a few minutes and looked towards a very grumpy looking prince.  

“I feel like your mocking me, I look all morning through this castle just to find you napping on a couch in front of the entrance.” Marshy was giving him an expression of mock innocence. He'd find it cute if he couldn't see behind the facade so easily. 

He ran a hand through his ruined hair and groaned loudly. “Just... Why?” Marshy gave him no response but a laugh stifled with his good wing over his mouth.  

“Does it at least look good?” He received a nod. It didn’t mean much coming from the menace that ruined his hair but he did feel a bit better.  

They continued to lay on the couch for a while, Gumball enjoying doing nothing for once. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps running towards the front entrance before the double doors were kicked open by none other than the blond, blue eyed heroin Fionna and her stretchy companion Cake.  

“Hey, what’s up Gumball? Where here to receive the mission, you... what happened to your hair?!” She said looking baffled.  

“I think it looks hawt,” Cake said while wiggling her eyebrows.   
   
“Cake!” Fionna exclaimed while looking scandalized. 

“My recent change in hair color is thanks to this little fur-ball that intends to make my life difficult.”  

Fionna and Cake looked around the hall to find nothing. “...You feeling alright buddy? You look kind of, less pink... you know besides the hair.” She added hurriedly when Gumball glared at her. 

He groaned loudly and ran his hands down his face in frustration. He looked at the spot on the couch Marshy once was to find the bat had disappeared again.  

“I’m fine! It’s ju- I've been under the weather recently so I’ve deciding to take a short break from my duties.” 

“That’s great! You never take a break. You can hang out with Cake and I after we finish the mission.” As Fionna said this Cake had her paw on his forehead to see if he had a fever. After deciding that he didn’t have one and that Gumball just looked tired she stretched back to Fionna’s side.  

“That sounds fun, it’s been a while since we’ve just hung out,” he said with a small smile on his face. 

“The mission is to deliver a very important message to the breakfast kingdom.” He informed them while pulling out the magenta envelope from his pocket with a pink seal that had the monogram of the Candy Kingdom.  

“No prob, we’ll deliver this in no time.” She said looking fiercely determined.

“You got that right, baby cakes,” the cat said while rushing out the door. 

Just as Fionna was walking out the door she turned around suddenly. “I just thought of a great idea, we can invite Marshall when we hang out and make it a party.” She said excitedly.    
   
“Although I haven’t seen him around lately. He missed that party Lumpy Space Prince threw in the woods last week and he never misses those.” She said with furrowed eyebrows and voice filled with concern.  

“It’s probably nothing. He’s always running off to who knows where,” he said sounding slightly agitated.  

"You're probably right but I'll stop by his cave to see if he's there anyway."  
   
“Fionna, you coming?!” Cake said from the gate of the castle, waiting for her sister to start their adventure.  

“Coming Cake! Bye Gumball, hope you feel better.” She said cheerily while closing the door and running towards her sister. 

As he watched Fionna and Cake run into the distance he wondered where Marshall was. Not like he cared, but it had been a while since he’s seen the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Fionna can't find Marshall? What was in the envelope that Prince Gumball gave to Fionna and Cake? Also, to clarify, Marshall ran away when Fionna entered the castle because she'd probably recognize him even in his bat form. One more thing, Gumball will occasionally call Marshy Marshall by accident when he's upset with the bat.


	4. A Note. Just ignore and skip to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note has been edited, please reread.

To anyone that actually reads this story, here’s an announcement. Most of this story was written in the middle of night and without properly planning. So I’ve decided to eventually rewrite chapters one, two and edit chapter three a bit. Also, I will now be releasing chapters once a week. I promise. Thank you to anyone that reads this story and for being so patient with me. Especially JinxTheWolf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I will be posting a new chapter once a week no matter what. So here's two new chapters! Btw, the note I posted in the last chapter has been edited. Reread it if you want.

The first time he’d created one of his candy citizens, he felt joy and uncontrollable desire to create more, to build something that was greater than himself. Whether it was to fill a void that his uncle left behind or to fill endless days of an unnatural lifespan, he did not know. 

Just how he didn’t know why he was reflecting upon such things in the middle of the day as he laid on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling like it was his saving grace, that it would magically gain consciousness and tell him how to solve his problems. 

As he was continuing his downward spiral, he heard a sound intruding at the end of his consciousness. He blinked his eyes in confusion as the sound grew from quiet ringing noise to a maddening piercing alarm. 

His body jolted up in panic before coming to rest on his elbows. He realized that the noise was coming from the communicator in the top draw of his nightstand. As he scrambled to find it, he felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. The only other person that owned one of the devices he’d made was Fionna and it was only used in emergencies. Ice Queen creeping on Princes type of emergencies. The lich returning type of emergency. Or, the most worrisome, the whole of Aaa is in danger type of emergency. Dread turned to fear as he found the communicator and sat back onto his bed before pressing the answer button. 

“Hello- 

“Gumball!!! I’ve calling you for like twenty minutes! Why didn’t you respond?” 

“...I was kind of distracted”. He said sheepishly as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. 

“Doesn’t matter. We have an emergency, Marshall is missing.” He felt is mind struggling to comprehend the words he’d just heard. He expected a lot of things, but this wasn’t one of them. His head came to rest against his velvet headboard as the rest of his body relaxed against his bed once again. 

“This is what you called for?! Fionna... I'd hardly call this an emergency. Like I said before, Marshall disappears to wherever he wants when he’s bored. No big deal.” 

“Yes, big deal!” Cake and I went over to his house to ask him if he wanted to join us for a movie night at the castle so we could hang out like we planned but he wasn’t there.” 

“And?” He could practically feel the blonde's frustration radiating off her. He yawned as he stretched out against the soft sheets of his bed. 

“First it was the party, then he missed out on an adventure and now he’s not home. I know Marshall is flaky sometimes but even he’s considerate enough to at least leave a note on his front door if he’ll be gone for a long time.” She said hurriedly. 

Fionna was right. Marshall Lee the Vampire King was many things but ditching his friends was something he usually avoided. If you asked Marshall if he cared about his friends he’d scoff and give you an indifferent, mocking look – but his actions gave away that he cared, not just about his friends. Many things affected the vampire but you wouldn’t notice if you weren’t looking for the subtle change in facial expression or shoulders tensing.

With that thought in mind Gumball came to a decision. After the sun sets, he would sneak out of his castle to look for Marshall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this chapter has been rewritten

As the clock stuck eight Gumball was peeking over his balcony railing with binoculars in hand. “Alright, two banana guards just passed the checkpoint in front of the castle so I should have twenty minutes before they come back around.”  
  
He reached into his gray backpack and felt around until his hand came in contact with something cold and metal. He pulled it out and tied the grabbling hook to the railing and slowly lowered the rope to the ground.

Looking down at the distance he would have to climb, he took a deep breath while cursing Lady Monochrome for picking this week to visit her family. He’d have to do this on his own.

“Ok, no big deal. I just have to scale down the side of the castle. Sneek through the garden and pass the front entrance. Then make my way through the kingdom unnoticed and escape into the tall trees of the forest. He mumbled to himself as he lifted one leg over the railing, followed by the other.  
  
Getting to the ground was easier than expected, sure he’d tripped and fell in a rose bush but that’s irrelevant. What wasn’t is the fact that two of his guards were off schedule, leaving Gumball to duck behind the right pillar that supported the giant gate that separated his kingdom and the vast forest.

“No! I’m sure I put down my spear here earlier.” Banana guard one yelled.

“Why do you even need a spear. You could use something else like... this rose!” Banana guard two yelled.

Banana one gasped in amazement as he looked at his fellow banana, holding the rose up dramatically.

“That’s genius! If a bad guy tries to break into the kingdom, I can just stab them with the thorns and use the scent of the rose to distract them!”

The prince looked on in horror at the exchange, hitting his head against the icy stone pillar in frustration. “The guardians of my kingdom... I should really consider raising their intelligence sometime soon.” He grumbled to himself as he walked past the guards, not even noticing him in the awakening of Banana two’s discovery.

As he walked through the forest he thought, “If I were Marshall where would I run off to If I wanted to disappear. The Nightosphere? Doubt it, he’s still got beef with his mom. Terrifying the innocent for fun? Possibly, but that doesn’t explain the long absence. Lurking around my castle and stealing the red food from the kitchen?” He laughed to himself, wiping the few tears that gathered in his eyes as he thought back to when Marshall use to do that.

“There’s no way I wouldn't have noticed that.”

\--

“Okay. Take a deep breath, Gumball. It’s fine, not like your lost or anything. "Unsurprisingly, saying these words did not in fact make everything fine. If anything, hearing his voice alone and quiet and far too small as it echoed against the tall trees of the forest did nothing but make him feel on edge.  

At one point all his surroundings had started to look the same as if he was going in circles.. Whatever path he had been walking on to get to Marshall's cave to look for clues had long ago disappeared. All that remained was quiet woods – empty. He knew he hardly traveled through the forest these days but woods like these shouldn’t be so quiet.  

He was just starting to consider turning back when he heard the crackle of something stepping on the dead leaves that covered the forest floor.  

Gumball froze mid-step, body tensing as his eyes darted in circles looking for the perpetrator. He let out a shaky breath as he noticed that nothing but his overactive imagination and the bitter wind that made him shiver.  

_“_ _Gumball_ _”_  

Heart lodging in his throat, he spun on his heels to where he heard the voice to see… nothing.  

Was he being paranoid? ‘Possibly’, he thought to himself but rationalized that as the prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms in Aaa, he had every right to worry around being kidnapped or worse. 

_“_ _Gumball_ _”_ , he heard the same breathy, eerie voice whisper from above the tall trees and he swore he say a flash of blood red eyes and large wings that blended with the shadows of the night. 

“I’m warning you; I have a laser that’s powerful enough to obliterate one of these tree’s to ashes and I will use it!” He got out with more confidence than he expected while an unsteady hand reached for the laser in his back pocket.  

He slowly backed up until his body pressed against a cold, hard body.  

_“_ _Hello, your majesty_ _”_ , he felt a voice whisper in his ear as the temperature dropped around him. He heard a high pitched scream; he didn’t realize it was his own till much later.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the creature that's following Prince Gumball? How's Marshy doing in the castle, btw I'm considering changing Marshy to something less... cringey?  
> How is Lady Monochrome doing on her trip to visit her family? (That last one is irrelevant but I care)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, mentions of blood.

A wave of nausea welled up in Gumball’s stomach as he was pulled out the laser in his back pocket and blindly shot it towards the presence behind him.  

When he heard a cry of pain and a body of the creature hitting the forest floor with a sickening thump he froze.  

His body turned as his gaze followed the length of his right arm to see his laser held tight enough in his hand to almost break it. He heard a groan come from the creature that now laying unmoving on the forest floor and stared in dread and unease as he took him in. 

Long messy hair, fangs that shined in the moonlight, and a red flannel- 

“Marshall?! What the glob?!” 

Gumball stumbled onto the ground next to Marshall’s body and leaned over him to see what he’d done. In the dark he could barely make out the side of the red flannel near him. He gently ran his hand over charred fabric and lifted his hand to the moonlight to see it was covered in blood. A red so dark it almost looked black that was running down his hand, traveling down his elbow until it dripped onto the red flannel beneath him. 

He suddenly felt more fear than a moment ago when he thought a creature was stalking him throughout the forest. 

“…Ma-Marshall? Get up! You’re an immortal vampire for crying out loud! You’re fine right?! …You have to be fine. I need you to be fine,” he cried while keeping a vice-like grip on his shoulders. Leaning over him to watch his face for movement. 

“Marshall Lee get up you jerk” he whispered. “This isn’t happening, you’ll wake up any second... right?” 

Gumball lowered his head onto Marshall’s chest to listen to a heartbeat before he remembered that there hadn’t been a beating heart in Marshall’s chest for a long time. He was already half-dead and now that he was laying on top of Marshall as he bleeds out he felt like the remaining half was slipping between his fingers.  

“You know, it takes a kiss to awaken a prince,” the vampire said dramatically while keeping his eyes closed.  

“Although I am a king… same gist.” 

\-- 

“Ouch! Did you have to smack me, Bubba. Don’t walk away! I’m bleeding out over hear.” 

“Fuck off, Marshall.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this chapter and more will be added to this later.


End file.
